Welkin
by deina-kun
Summary: [Final Chapter] Tachikawa Mimi has returned to Odaiba unexpected. New friends and old friends combine to add to her already-hectic life!
1. Chapter 01

Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters. The story is mine, though, but I got some inspiration by some of the Mimato fanfic writers here.  
  
Author's Note: I don't know if the story will be connecting to the story title (Welkin is Old English for 'sky'), but it seemed like a good title. I didn't know what title I wanted to make for this fic, but I had to think of one. ^^' Anyways, if you're wondering if I've written any other Mimato fics, I have, but I haven't published them on fanfiction.net because they're incomplete (two, to be exact). I'll write something if I ever finish them, but most of them are just hanging right now.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 01  
  
IT was a crisp November morn, just a few days after the holiday. Busy people lined the streets going to shopping areas to buy some things for the winter holidays. Students were crowding the halls of an academy as they tried to get to their classes. A demure, chestnut-haired girl was looking around helplessly as she tried to find her way to her class, but the throng of students kept her from proceeding to her destination. She waited quietly as she leaned on the locked door of the janitor's room and awaited the ring of the school bell signalling the remaining students trailing the hall that they were late. She heaved out a sigh and walked unobtrusively through the now-empty halls and made her way to room 11A. The professor was reading in a somewhat-monotone voice as the girl walked up to her and handed her the small yellow note. She shut her book loudly and called the class' attention.  
  
"Class, this is Tachikawa Mimi," she announced as she read off of the paper, "she is a transfer student from the United States of America and will be joining us for the remainder of the school year." the professor looked up from the paper and looked at the class. Some of the male students gaped at the 'newcomer' and were hoping that she'd come to sit with them. The professor gestured to one of the seats. "Please take a seat in the far right corner."  
  
Tachikawa nodded and quietly took a seat. She took out the text book that everyone was reading from as the professor continued on with the lesson. She let out a discreet sigh and looked over to the neighboring 12th grade class. In the corner seat, a blonde-haired boy was quickly jotting down notes; he looked up and saw her looking at him. His deep blue eyes caught hers' and they stared at each other for a brief moment. She let out a weak smile --  
  
"Tachikawa, is something the matter?" the professor asked, her peers staring at her. Tachikawa shook her head and looked back down into her book. As the teacher resumed her reading, she glanced back at the boy and noticed that he returned to his writing.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Footnote: Short, ne? Well, that was just a prologue/introduction. There will be more chapters, so if some good R+Rs come along the way, I'll have the encouragement to write more!  
  
Ehh, I didn't notice that I had so many mistakes in this chapter (and it's so short)! I got them fixed up now. :) 


	2. Chapter 02

Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did, my name would be Akiyoshi Hongo.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you didn't get a bad impression from the first chapter. It was just my start-up to get something going on. If you want to read any of my incompleted Mimato stories, you can go check them at []. If you would like any of the fics there to be posted on ff.net, just e-mail me [sakuramimato@chiaga-ru.net] and I'll upload it! :)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 02  
  
CLASSES had ended and Mimi was slowly walking through the empty school grounds looking for her dormitory. She entered one of the larger buildings and took an elevator up to the twelfth floor. After pacing around rather confused at the other dorm rooms' numbers, she finally found dorm 112K. She took out the key that the office had given her earlier in the morning, and unlocked the door. The room was dim and not a living thing seemed to be in there. She flicked on one set of lights and let out a sigh as she took a seat on the empty bed. An light blonde-haired student was wandering about the halls when he came upon her opened dorm with the door ajar. He pushed the door open and found Mimi unpacking her things from her luggage bag. He knocked twice and caught her attention, "Hello, you must be new. My name's Michael."  
  
She looked up and saw him standing under the door frame. She gave him a smile and replied in a soft voice, "Konnichiwa, Michael-san. I'm Tachikawa Mimi."  
  
"So.. When did you get to Odaiba Academy?" he asked her, she continued her unpacking as she laid out her clothes neatly on the bed.  
  
"Umm, I got here this morning. I came from America, but I will be staying here for the rest of the year." she answered. "I was wondering, is this your dor --"  
  
"Ahem." a voice said loudly behind Michael. Michael moved to the side as the guy stepped forward, glaring at him. "What are you doing at my dorm? And why is the door open?"  
  
"Tachikawa was talking to me. You must be her roommate." he replied solemnly.  
  
The guy walked inside of the dorm and turned on the second set of lights. He had blonde hair and azure eyes and seemed to be a year older than she and Michael. He chuckled softly, "This must be a mistake. I don't remember dorm rooms being co-ed. And..." his eyes grew wide-eyed as he saw who had unpacked all of her belongings. "Mimi?"  
  
Mimi gave a wide smile and exclaimed, "Yamato-kun!"  
  
Michael stood confused under the door frame. He felt some jealousy at the two. "Do you two know each other?"  
  
Matt grunted and changed back to his serious self. "Mimi-chan, how on Earth did you get a dorm with me? And you probably never told any of the others that you were going to the academy and that must be why I never knew that you would be coming here... Argh!"  
  
Mimi shrugged. "I guess if you don't want me as your roommate, I can go ask if there are any extra rooms." a small tear trickled down her face as she began to pack her things up.  
  
"You insolent jerk. I'll teach you for your impudence.." Michael swore silently as he saw the overwhelmed girl that he had fallen for, crumpled on the bed.  
  
Matt felt remorse and a pang of pain. He dropped his head, "No, you don't have to do that. This used to be my own personal dorm, but I guess since you're a close friend, I can let you stay."  
  
She blinked as she wiped her tears away. She nodded as tears of happiness fell down her face. Glancing at the door, she noticed that Michael was still lingering at the door and wondered if he had heard the conversation. "Michael..."  
  
"No problem, Mimi-chan. Sorry if I caused any troubles. You can visit me once in a while. Room 127K." he stated, closing the door and leaving the two together.  
  
Mimi felt the color flush out of her face as she sat petrified on the bed. She sighed and hoped that Matt hadn't noticed her blushing. There was a prolonged silence between the two. Mimi continued unpacking and tried her best to put her clothes into the wardrobes quietly. Matt had his guitar and was strumming some notes on it. Little did she know, Matt had been watching her, out of the corner of his eye. After Mimi had finished packing (and putting her bag under her bed), she was heading for the door when Matt stopped playing and looked up at her,  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked her sternly.  
  
"Umm, I'm going to go to the Student Union (place where they can eat, like a cafe/coffee house)." she replied as she was halfway out the door. "I haven't eaten all day, so I'm going to get a bite to eat over there. Did you want anything?"  
  
"What do you think?" he asked with a bit of annoyance in his tone, he returned back to his guitar. "I don't need anything and I wouldn't want you to waste your money on me when I can get my own food."  
  
Mimi sighed sadly as she locked the door behind her. 


	3. Chapter 03

Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Ask Akiyoshi Hongo if I own it, and he'll tell you that he does.  
  
Author's Note: The story's going slow right now, gomen... I'm trying to build it up, so please don't write mean things on your reviews.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 03  
  
MIMI walked briskly through the school grounds of the hostel building. She reached the Student Union, tucked away in the back half of the bottom floor of the school, as the sun was sinking low behind the buildings. She walked up to the cash register and looked up at the menu hanging from the ceiling behind the counter.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to the Odaiba Academy Student Union." a girl with purple hair and large, round spectacles said in monotone. "What would you like to eat?"  
  
"Can I get some Ceasar Salad?" Mimi asked her.  
  
Mimi handed her her credit card. The girl typed some things down on the cash register and handed her a reciept with a container of salad in a bag. As the girl was handing her credit card back, she gasped. "Mimi!?"  
  
"And hello to you, too, Miyako." Mimi said with a smile.  
  
Miyako's face lit up and she almost threw herself onto Mimi for a big hug. "I can't believe you're back in Odaiba and in Odaiba Academy! How come you never told me?! We could've gone shopping together! Who do you share your dorm with? You do have a dorm, right?"  
  
Mimi sweatdropped at her somewhat-spastic friend. "Well, I couldn't tell you because my parents just shipped me off here and told me that they'd be overseas in England. I guess we could've gone shopping. I do have a dorm and..."  
  
Miyako's eyebrow was raised. She eyed her friend and noticed that Mimi looked rather uncomfortable. "So, who do you share your dorm with?"  
  
Mimi sighed and gave in. "Ishida Yamato."  
  
She covered her ears from Yolei's tremendously high-pitched squeals, "I can't believe you're sharing it with him! I didn't know any girls that shared their dorms with guys! They must have run out of dorms and had to put you in Matt's! You're so lucky! I can't believe that you have to share it with HIM!"  
  
By then, Mimi was drowning in her sweatdrop and had an anime back-fall behind her with an eyebrow cocked (typical anime scene of embarassment, Tai, Misty, etc). "It's just a room, there's no big deal. He's barely even there when I'm there, and I'm out of the room before he even gets to settle down."  
  
"But you must be so glad." Miyako said with a twisted grin on her face. "Do you think anything will happen while the two of you share a room together?"  
  
Mimi was taken aback by her sudden change in attitude. "What are you saying?! That he'd try to do anything? You can't possibly be serious!"  
  
Miyako began getting frustrated. "Well, make sure he doesn't try to do anything. And you should watch yourself too!"  
  
'Oh, no.. I've made a monster out of her!' Mimi sweatdropped once again. "I doubt that would ever happen. We haven't seen each other for three years, so I doubt he'd pull any moves on me. Besides, when has Yamato ever seemed to be that sort of person?" Miyako didn't reply and gave her friend a scowl. "Yamato-kun wouldn't do that. I'll see you sometime soon, Miyako!"  
  
Mimi left her friend who was suddenly buried under an onslaught of questions and demands. Mimi took a seat at a table near the corner as she ate her salad by herself. She had been thinking about what Miyako had told her earlier on. 'How can Miyako think of Yamato doing anything of that sort? He wouldn't try to do such a thing. If I know him myself, he would never be the type of person that would seduce his own friend.' She shook her head in disbelief. 'Yamato-kun isn't that type. Miyako's just in over her head.' 


	4. Chapter 04

Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Getting bored of this? I don't own Digimon. (There. Brief, yet right to the point!)  
  
Author's Note: Enjoying the fic yet? It's becoming rather fun to write, so I'll keep uploading the stories as fast as possible.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 04  
  
AS Mimi stepped out of the Student Union, she noticed that it was nightfall and the street lamps had been turned on. She gasped as she noticed that she had forgotten her way back to her hostel building. 'Oh, no. What am I going to do? I can't stay out here all night! It's dangerous!' It was ten o' clock and Mimi had been talking to Miyako for a couple of hours. She had left for the Union at six thirty and didn't even notice that three and a half hours had passed. She swore mentally and slowly made her way through the school grounds as she tried her best to retrace her steps.  
  
"Hey." Mimi turned around to see Michael a few feet behind her. "What are you doing out this late?"  
  
Mimi blushed sheepishly as she told him what had happened and sighed in embarassment. "Now I don't know the way back to my hostel. Can you help me out? Since we're going in the same direction."  
  
"I don't mind. Just follow me, we're on the same floor, so you can trail behind. It's not that far away." Michael replied showing her the way. He heard her let out a sigh of relief. He blushed as she thanked him and in no time, they reached the hostel and were taking the elevator up to the eleventh floor. As the elevator stopped, he walked her to her dorm room.  
  
Matt was worrying about where his roommate had gone off to or whether she had gotten lost as he swore mentally to himself for not going with her. He heard some foot steps outside in the hallway and two shadows came through the bottom of the door. He listened closely.  
  
"Thank for helping me out, Michael. I could've gotten into a big mess if you hadn't come to help." he heard Mimi thank him.  
  
"Well, I was wondering," Michael said looking down. A short silence fell upon the two. "If you're ever not busy. I was wondering if you'd like to come and join me on a date?"  
  
Mimi was wide-eyed at his offer, but was fighting against herself. 'I don't know.. If I go out with him, who knows what will happen. It doesn't seem like we have anything in common, but if I reject his offer, it would be so rude. I don't know what to say. I'm the least bit interested in him. What should I do?'  
  
"Mimi?" Michael asked her with a confused look in his eyes.  
  
Matt was listening even more intently to the two outside of the dorm. He whispered under his breath, "Mimi wouldn't accept from a guy she barely knows.. at least, I hope she doesn't accept them from people that are foreign to her."  
  
She sighed and looked down in guilt. "I'm sorry, Michael. I don't know if I should. I guess we can go on being friends for now, but I still have to think about whether or not I should. I'm sorry for the disappointment."  
  
"Oh," Michael replied dejectedly. "I understand. Just keep me on the top of your list if you ever reconsider."  
  
She waved him good-bye and took her keys from a small pocket on her skirt. She stepped in to notice that Matt was wide awake strumming quietly on his guitar. When she entered, he stopped playing and rest his hand on the strings. "You've been gone a long time."  
  
She looked at him in a puzzled expression. "I got lost. I guess you've been worried a bit."  
  
"Hmph." Matt replied in return. 'I've been worried, a lot. You could've been hurt and I wouldn't have been there to protect you. If you'd gotten hurt, it would have been my fault I wouldn't be able to live up to the guilt.'  
  
Mimi went to change in the bathroom (I added a bathroom in, think of it as a dorm that's a suite). After she had changed, she came out brushing her hair and went under the covers in her bed. She exhaled quietly, "Good night, Yamato-kun.." 


	5. Chapter 05

Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: *yawns* I don't own Digimon.  
  
Author's Note: It's 9pm, so I'm trying to write this to the best of my ability as I try not to fall asleep in front of my computer. Anyways, I hope you've been enjoying the fic. I've cut the chapters into really small segments, so that it would be easier to read. Also, they always seem to end after something major in that particular mini-scene happens.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 05  
  
"MIMI, wake up." a hand was shaking her softly to wake up. "Hey, you're going to be late for class."  
  
"Miyako, Yamato-kun isn't like that... you must be kidding." she yawned as she rolled over. Matt stopped for a short minute to figure out what she was talking about, but continued to try to wake up his roommate. After two more minutes, Mimi woke up, her eyes drooping. "Yamato, what time is it?"  
  
"Six thirty." he answered. "You better get ready because classes start in thirty minutes."  
  
Mimi groaned and pulled out a new set of her green school uniform. Matt bade her farewell and she went to take a shower. After she had freshened up, she grabbed her books and took a running start to her class. Room 11A was quite a distance from the hostel and she noticed why Matt was waking her up early. She took a seat in her assigned seat from yesterday and noticed that Matt was in the neighboring room, that he was the guy she was staring at yesterday. She let out a sigh and noticed that he was just reading from a book as the teacher was grading some papers. Class wasn't going to start until ten minutes from now, so she began writing a note to her friend, Sora.  
  
She took out a sheet of paper and noticed that some more students were filing into her class.  
  
"Hi, Mimi." she looked up and saw Michael sitting in the desk in front of her's.  
  
"Wow, Michael. I didn't notice that you were in my class. What a surprise." she replied, trying to give him a smile. Looking down, she began to put away the note that barely had Sora's name written on it. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I guess you might have thought that I was rather stupid for rejecting your offer."  
  
"That's okay. We really haven't gotten to know each other, so I guess I was being too forward. We can be friends for now, is that okay?" he asked her. She nodded happily.  
  
Matt was watching to two over the top of his book. 'What the hell is that Michael doing? Is he trying to smother her with some pathetic charm act? God, what am I saying; Mimi's my roommate there's no way that I should be starting to like her... Although I have liked her a bit. Ugh, shut up, Matt and start reading.'  
  
He had just ducked his head and began reading again when Mimi went to steal a glance at him only to notice that he had been doing the same thing. The door of the class room closed quietly and a student with short brown hair walked to the front of the class. Mimi blinked her eyes in disbelief, "Koushiro?"  
  
"Class, the professor won't be in today, so she has asked me to substitute for the remainder of the day." he paused to hear some scattered cheers. "You will be reading from all of your text books, so I'm sure that won't be a problem to you. Continue off of the lessons you left off from yesterday."  
  
(Ack, I forgot Izzy's last name.) Mimi raised her hand and didn't bother for him to call on her. "Koushiro!"  
  
"Hmm?" Izzy looked up from the teacher's desk and gave her a slight wave. "Hey, Mimi."  
  
She felt a tinge of embarassment as some students gave her a glare. Michael turned around in his desk once again and began talking to her. The day seemed to pass by really slowly and Mimi was rather getting bored of Michael turning back around every few minutes or so just to talk to her. She sighed as she waited for the final bell to rign. The other students had begun to pack up all of their things and were waiting anxiously to get out of the room. After three long minutes of waiting, all of the other kids rushed out of the room, back to their dorms for the weekend that lay before them. Mimi was still packing her things up and was beginning to leave when Michael took a hold of her wrist, "Hey, I was wondering..."  
  
'Oh, no. He's going to ask me out again!' she stared at him with a grave look, but tried helplessly to crack a smile. Izzy noticed that look on her face and cleared his throat as he walked to the two. "Mimi, the other kids will be at the Student Union, your friends from a while back, actually. You can come with me to visit them."  
  
She nodded thankfully and apologized to the petrified person that had let go of her hand. The two of them left the room, "Thank you, Koushiro.. I needed the help."  
  
"I could tell. You seemed like you were going to be sick." Izzy replied with a chuckle. The two of them stopped to see that Matt had been waiting outside of the door. "Hey, Matt. Wasn't your class out thirty minutes ago?"  
  
"Yeah, I was going to invite Mimi to join the group. I guess you already did the work for me." he replied with a grin. He took his guitar and walked along-side Mimi as the two followed Izzy to the Student Union the floor below.  
  
When the three entered, there were some long lines at the counter and most of the tables were already occupied. The largest table there was occupied by seven people and a purple-haired girl was waving wildly to catch their attention. "Mimi, Matt, Izzy! What took you so long? We were thinking that you guys were never going to show up!"  
  
"Wow, you guys weren't kidding when Mimi was back in Odaiba and even moreso telling the truth about her attending Odaiba Academy." Davis said. "She looks even better with her school uniform than ever, but I can still say the same for Kari."  
  
Kari flushed by his embarassing remark. "Davis, stop saying that."  
  
"What, it's true!"  
  
Mimi took a seat next to Sora and Matt took the seat beside her. (The five original DD were on one side of the table - Izzy, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt; and the 02 DD were on the other side - TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, and Cody. Sorry, Joe goes to another building in the academy for Medical school.) Everyone was eating some food they'd gotten and Mimi was feeling a knot in her stomach. "Umm, I'm going to get some food. I'll be back in just a second."  
  
She walked to up to the register and was looking up at the menu as some people in front of her were ordering. She ordered another salad and walked back to the group. They greeted her warmly as they had always done so and she took her seat next to Matt.  
  
"So, Mimi. How come you never told us that you were coming back to Odaiba. It's pretty much a surprise, but you must have some reasons to why you didn't call me." Sora asked. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"I just got here yesterday. My parents decided to go to a last minute trip overseas to England and will be staying there for a year. The day they told me, they handed me my ticket here and sent me off to Japan. Pretty strange, ne? Even I was surprised that I was going to stay here with you guys, but I didn't expect to see you in the same school!" she replied with a wide grin.  
  
The other kids asked her questions while she ate and talked about their day. Yolei was feeling a bit bored and decided to take things up a step. She had that twisted look drawn out on her face once again, "Mimi, where's your dorm and who do you share it with?"  
  
Mimi and Matt almost choked on what they were eating (Matt got something to eat too). She stared into Miyako's eyes and noticed the deceit that loomed upon them. "Miyako, you all ready know."  
  
"But the others don't know. Why shouldn't they?" she retorted. Matt sat gaping as Mimi stared at her and wondered why she was doing this.  
  
"Room 112K." Mimi sighed giving into their nerve-racking stares. Yolei beamed at Mimi's reply.  
  
Tai looked somewhat confused. "Isn't that Matt's dorm?"  
  
Neither of the two answered and the group continued on with their protracted conversation.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Iie, this chapter was.. somewhat long. Eheh. Yolei, that sly one! ^^' Thanks for the reviews. Hope to see some more. 


	6. Chapter 06

Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If you think I do, then ask Akiyoshi Hongo who does.  
  
Author's Note: Ho-e?! Some mean reviews, grr! Oh, well. Some jerk was posting that my fic sucked and all he read was the first page. What an inconsiderate person. I just started with the fic yesterday, give me a break! Rome wasn't built in a day (I rather hated that saying, too overused), and this fic will definitely not be done very quickly. I hope you've enjoyed it, otherwise, you might have dropped the fic and decided not to read it. ;_; (Ack, I hate the number 6.)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 06  
  
SWIRLS of dark clouds began to blanket the sky when Mimi and Sora left the school building to go shopping out at the nearby shopping centres. It was the least of Mimi's expectations that she'd left her wallet on her bedside drawer that the two made a compromise and instead headed for a coffee shop. She bought an ice cold frappucino with the remaining amount of money that she had brought with her. The two took a seat facing one another and began a conversation.  
  
"Hey, Mimi," Sora began taking a sip from the latte she got. "I was wondering if you can go on a double date with me and Tai tonight. You have a boyfriend, right?"  
  
Mimi shook her head. "No, I've only been here for a few days and haven't really been focusing on finding a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh." Sora replied. "Well, I guess you can take Matt with you if you want."  
  
"Which Matt?" her friend asked her with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Ishida Yamato." Sora chuckled at her friend's absent mindedness (is that even such a word?). "Well, you do like him, ne?"  
  
Mimi was a bit taken back by her question. "We're just roommates. I'm not even sure if I like him or not. Ohh, what am I saying? How am I supposed to know if he likes me or not? We've barely even had time to talk to each other. We're never around when we should be, and we're only in our dorm together when we're getting ready to sleep."  
  
Sora raised her eyebrow at what she heard. "So you are sharing your dorm with him. Well, his dorm."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
She shook her head. "Sorry I ever mentioned that. I guess you can ask Matt at night, but he won't be back until nine. I don't even know if you two will have time to make it and catch up with Tai and me."  
  
"Oh, I guess you really do want me to go on that double date with you and Tai." Mimi said looking down at her frappucino, she was swirling the whipped cream around with her straw. "I don't know if I want to ask Yamato-kun. It's not like we really like each other, but I don't know if you can consider him and me as 'friends'. I might just have to take Michael if he rejects."  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"Michael's a guy I've been running in to the past few days. He's even in my class and sits right in front of me which makes everything seem so awkward. And also, Yamato-kun's right in the next room and I keep thinking that he's onto us about something. I rejected his offer on him asking me out on a date and I don't feel it would be right to ask him." she replied. Sora nodded and understood what Mimi was talking about.  
  
"Well, I guess if you can't come, Tai and I will meet you guys tomorrow at the Union again. We got there every two days, so you can always find the others with us at the large table." Sora replied. She looked at her watch. "Hmm, it's 5:54pm. I should be heading back to the hostel to get ready for my date with Tai. If you ever reconsider, call me on my cellphone."  
  
Sora finished up her latte and left a sheet of paper in front of Mimi. She waved good-bye as her orange-haired friend left the coffee house. Sitting in the coffee house alone proved to be a bit annoying to Mimi as she quickly consumed the rest of her drink and left a small tip on the table. As she stepped outside, the streets had become matted in rain and a shower was wetting everything in sight. 'Oh, no. I'll get soaked before I get back to the hostel.'  
  
She quickly crossed the street and walked briskly towards the academy gates. By then, the soft shower had turned into a down pour as she passed the entrance of the school. Her skirt had weighed her down and her knee-high socks were slowly drooping down to her ankles. She entered the hostel and took the elevator up to floor eleven, shivering as her body was soaked in water. She walked quietly through the halls and came upon room 112K. The lights were out as she entered the room and the rain was flowing freely as it bounced off of the windows onto the balcony. It was 6:32 on her clock. The sky outside had turned into a gloomy black and blue as drips of water from her clothes fell onto the floor.  
  
She sighed as she quickly changed into her pajamas and wrung her rained-down school uniform in the sink. Her clothes were neatly tucked away into a hamper bag and she stored it away in the closet. She took in some air and got into her bed. All of the lights in the dorm were turned off except for the low beam of her bedside table's lamp. She sat reading some of the text in her school text books.  
  
"9:14." Mimi sighed as she put her books away and put them away in her bedside table. It had been three hours since she'd returned to the hostel and she had finished all of her homework that Izzy had given her. She had her hand on the switch of her lamp when Matt entered the dorm after some friends waved good-bye to him. She yawned, "Konnichiwa, Yamato-kun."  
  
"Hmm, you look tired. Did I wake you when I walked in?" he asked her as he lay his guitar case at the foot of his bed.  
  
She shook her head. "No, I was just going to turn off the lights. Good night."  
  
Her light went off and she quickly fell into a deep slumber. Trying not to disturb her, Matt changed in the bathroom and put his light on low as he studied out of his school books. He glanced over at his sleeping roommate and saw that she was sleeping quietly. 'She must have had a rough day. She looks so innocent as she sleeps.' His eyes softened and he gave her a smile. 'I'll never finish this work tonight. There will be tomorrow. Good night, Mimi-chan.' 


	7. Chapter 07

Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: ... Blah, I don't own Digimon.  
  
Author's Note: You're still reading? :) Reviews are nice, so be nice. Well, I can't actually put any control in you writing your reviews, but I won't delete the reviews. It's just like a guest book, you get praised and you get flamed. That's happened to me on my domain, as well. Anyways, I guess you didn't come to listen to me about gbooks!  
  
Ne.. Too much description in my fics? It's poetic-like. I like it! ;) Oh, I hope my grammar is correct because I re-read my fics when I publish them and end up frowning at them if I find a grammar mistake. Gomen.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 07  
  
MATT awoke early the next day to find a plate of food spread out neatly on his bedside drawer. A chilly breeze blew into the dormitory for the glass sliding door leading out to the balcony was open five inches. He looked through the vertical blinds and saw Mimi staring dreamily out into the horizon with her red, white, and blue designer shirt, white mini-skirt, and white, knee-high platform boots (02 clothing). Her chestnut hair was being forced by the wind, but the yellow stars cascaded about her hair helped to keep it from flying about. Matt frowned, "She looks a bit pale..."  
  
He took a couple of bites from the breakfast on his table and took a quick shower. When he'd finished, he joined Mimi on the balcony and leaned against the rail like she was. "Hey."  
  
She looked at him and gave him a smile. "Ohaiyou, Yamato-kun. Hope you rested well and had a nice breakfast."  
  
"Hmm, thank you for the meal, Mimi-chan." he noticed that she was blushing when he had said her name. "Listen, would you like to go visit my band with me? I'm sure they won't mind if you come and visit them. Heck, they'd enjoy your company."  
  
Her large, pleading eyes blinked in disbelief. She found herself speechless and only managed to nod her head. He took her hand and they made their way out of the room, passing by Michael who was going to meet Mimi in the morning. He stood there petrified to see Matt and Mimi holding hands heading for the elevators. The two stood quietly in the elevator. Matt leaning on the wall across from Mimi doing the same. There was a prolonged silence and Mimi trailed quietly behind him. Some dark clouds still lingered about as some stray rain droplets fell. A soft drizzle overcame the area and the two ended up running to an auditorium a few blocks away from the school.  
  
"You're late. You were supposed to be here at seven!" the manager of Matt's band scolded him. "And what did I tell you about visitors?"  
  
"Chill, man. I'm only three minutes late, and besides, we were held up by that shower out there." Matt replied coolly. He motioned to Mimi and she stepped forward giving Matt's manager a bow.  
  
"Konnichiwa. Watashi no namae wa Tachikawa Mimi." (My name is Tachikawa Mimi.) she gave a smile. The band went to greet her.  
  
After they had all introduced themselves, she went to look around the place. The color flushed out of her face and she felt a little light headed. "Yamato-kun?"  
  
Matt had been tuning his guitar when he turned his attention to her. "Nani?"  
  
"Umm.. I'm feeling a little dazed. Is there a vending machine where I can get a drink?" she asked.  
  
"It's over there." he asked her as he pointed at a machine a couple feet behind her. He raised up an eyebrow. "Daijibou?"  
  
She shook her head as she limply walked towards the vending machine. "Nothing. I'm just.. tired." She inserted some money to buy water instead. Strangely enough, she didn't even bother to drink it and just stored it away in her red sling-over backpack (mini backpack, like in the show).  
  
Yamato watched her and noticed that she had been stifling some sneezes. The red tint on her face didn't seem to give him a good feeling and she had a helpless expression upon her face. 'Hmm, what's going on with Mimi?'  
  
"Mimi-chan, daijibou?" he asked again, even more concerned than ever.  
  
She weakly took a step towards him, "Yamato-kun... I don't feel so good."  
  
Matt quickly jumped up and caught her in his arms before she collapsed onto the ground. He felt her head and noticed that she was burning up. "Mimi-chan, wake up! Are you all right?" 


	8. Chapter 08

Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I love Digimon and I love Mimato to pieces, but as much as I love them, I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! Waahh...  
  
Author's Note: Wow, you're all so nice! I've been putting off the anonymous reviewers (because of a flame, sorry pathetic of me... gahh), but I put it back on (I think I put this in the last chapter) so that they can review my fic. *squee* I guess some of you were wondering why I had so little reviews, but if I get further into the subject, I'll just start talking about my superiorosity and I would be so ashamed of myself.  
  
Gomen! Okay, I'll continue. That last chapter went way fast and I was rushing, so I'll try to make it up in this chapter. For some reason, I'm frowning at chapters 5-7. It didn't go the way that I'd planned it to go. I might update and lengthen them if I ever think of anything that will fit there, but they're fine for now. Michael in this fic is the Michael from the anime, but I changed it so that he never knew Mimi before, and I guess the DigiDestined don't seem to remember the DigiWorld, but that was years ago and they don't talk about it much. Ehh. On with the 8th chapter! (BTW: PG-13 parts due to language. Persistent, Yolei is.)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 08  
  
MIMI groaned and awoke to a room filled with bright lights. She began to sit up, but quickly lay back down and felt her body go numb. "W-Where am I?"  
  
Someone had entered the room and began to speak, "Daijibou?"  
  
Some tears began to well up in her eyes. She answered weakly, "Yamato-kun, I'm so sorry that that happened back in the auditorium. I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm so ashamed --"  
  
He hushed at her, "Don't worry about that, it's no big deal. It's my fault for rushing you to meet the band. I should've asked if you were feeling okay." his head dropped. "Gomen, Mimi-chan."  
  
Mimi felt as if her heart was dying the moment he spoke those words. Some tears that she had been holding back fell down her cheek and he softly brushed them away. Sadness befell among the two and he began to take his leave. She reached out to grab his hand. "Wait. I.. A-Arigatou."  
  
"N-Nani?" he asked looking down at the helpless person lying in the hospital bed in confusion. "Why do you thank me?"  
  
She gave him a weak smile. "For staying by my side. Thank you." she let go of his hand and closed her eyes to get some sleep. Matt rested his hand on the door knob, the door partly open.  
  
"Mimi-chan?" he heard her reply with a 'Hn?' and continued, "Arigatou. I forgot to thank you for breakfast."  
  
She let out a sigh. "You're welcome."  
  
He left the room leaving Mimi in her slumber.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
[ Student Union ]  
  
"What? Mimi's sick?!" Yolei exclaimed pounding her balled up hands on the table. The group (minus Mimi) almost fell off of their chairs with Yolei's paroxysm. "How did she get sick?! Why if I find out who did that to her..."  
  
"Crap, take a pill!" Tai interrupted, almost shouting. He trew some small rolled up pieces of paper at her and she threw them back. "You didn't listen to Matt's whole story, so I don't even know why you're going crazy and having a fit."  
  
Yolei sat back down in her seat and scowled angrily at Tai. Matt resumed with his whole 'story'. "The nurse said that she might have gotten a cold from being exposed to too much rain and that it was just a normal fever. Nothing different."  
  
"A 'normal' fever? I don't recall going unconscious by a fever normal." Sora responded, she played around with a baby tomatoe on her plate with her fork, just rolling it back and forth around the plate. "Mimi's never been that sick before. I don't remember her ever being sick or anything. She's always been a bundle of joy and happiness. Now it's depressing to even know that she's not her usual self and probably hurts even more to see her lying in a hospital bed."  
  
'I know what you mean.' Matt thought to himself as some of the others talked quietly amongst each other. "She'll come around. I know she will."  
  
Yolei eyed him. "She fainted, huh? I don't think that Mimi fainted just like that because of a slight 'fever', Matt! Grr, you probably did something to her! Oh, my gosh. I warned her about you, you bastard! You slept with her and you did that to her!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Tai and Matt both yelled at the same time, Matt almost knocking his chair down when he quickly stood up. He retorted, "Baka, why in the hell would you think that I would do a thing like that to Mimi? You actually think that I would take advantage of Mimi like that? I think you're the one that might be sick, compared to her."  
  
"Yolei, Matt would never do that. Mimi should've told you something of that sort." Sora added. "You really shouldn't assume things like that especially if you happen to judge someone differently from the way that they actually are. You can get yourself into a lot of trouble. I remember that that used to happen to Mimi, as well."  
  
Yolei looked down and took her seat, "Gomen. I was way in over my head. I guess I feel that Mimi's apart of me. We act like sisters. It's already hard for me to believe that she'd by lying motionlessly in a hospital bed when she's always come to brighten my day. I shouldn't have said that about you, Matt. That was really stupid of me."  
  
"Okay, then." Matt said nodding his head. "Ja ne. I have to go to a band rehearsal and with Mimi's situation, I got held up. I'll meet you guys tomorrow." 


	9. Chapter 09

Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: *yawn* No one writing this owns Digimon...  
  
Author's Note: Umm, I don't know how long this fic will be. It's going to be like some long soap opera thing. Two days and I'm on chapter 9. (I might be uploading this a little slow, though.) Enjoy. (Also, have you noticed that I've been putting a lot of emphasis on the description about the sky? Welkin, sky.)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 09  
  
IT was near five in the morning when Mimi awoke in the same hospital room from which Matt had talked to her in. She sighed and got herself out of bed. She looked at herself and noticed that her clothes were a bit crumpled and wrinkled, but didn't mind at all. The hospital of the hostel seemed rather unnatural to her as she clumsily made her way to the lobby of the hostel. The lights were dimmed and she had trouble adjusting her eyesight to find the elevator. She took the elevator to the 11th floor and slowly walked through the hallway to find room 112K. She entered the unlit room to find Matt sound asleep on his bed. She smiled and walked to the bathroom to splash some water on her face.  
  
"Hn, classes start in two hours. I should get ready." she said to herself. She took a set of her winter school uniform out of the wardrobe and locked the bathroom door behind her. 'I don't know why the winter uniform has to be a skirt. It's only a little bit thicker than the summer uniform, but it's all the same.' she sighed and took a shower.  
  
Matt woke up at 5:37 and noticed that the shower was on. "Mimi must have come back." he yawned and prepared his clothes.  
  
She stepped out of the bathroom and some steam came through behind her. "Ohaiyou, Yamato-kun."  
  
"Good morning. I guess you recuperated at the hospital. Mimi-san, you don't have to wear your school uniform. It's Sunday." he informed her as she blushed.  
  
"Iie, I didn't know that." she turned to her wardrobe and pulled out a white, spaghetti strap dress (dress from DD reunion season 02). She turned to the bathroom. "Sorry, I have to use it again. I'll be out in just a minute."  
  
He nodded and took out his guitar. She came back with her school uniform folded neatly. She took a seat on her bed and put on her white boots from yesterday. She glanced over at Matt who was strumming his guitar quietly. "Sorry about the hold-up. You can use the bathroom now."  
  
The sky outside was much calmer than the day before. She took a breath of clean air when she stepped outside. The balcony and the school grounds were damp with water and small drops of mildew rest on the still grass. The normal shades of pink, blue, and yellow shone through the clouds and she let out a sigh of relief that the rain had passed. The surrounding seemed rather quiet since there weren't any birds around to play their joyous tune. She was absorbed in a sweet reverie as she marveled at the tremendous landscape and sky that had formed into the perfect portrait.  
  
A hand rest on her shoulder, pulling her away from her daydream. She glanced to her left and noticed that Matt was smiling warmly at her with his hand resting upon her shoulder. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Hey, you feeling any better?" he asked her as she stared back out into the horizon.  
  
"Tons. Arigatou, Yamato-kun." she smiled looking into his mysterious, azure eyes. "Thank you for everything, the past few days. I probably wouldn't have been able to fend for myself if you hadn't been there to help me."  
  
"... Hai." he looked away and turned to the dorm room. "I'll see you later on."  
  
She blinked in confusion as she watched him leave her alone in the quiet room. He walked through the empty hallways quietly with his guitar in his hand. When he reached the elecators, he pressed the button for the elevators and left his hand pressing it. He dropped his head as he thought to himself, 'I can't believe I was such a jerk to her. I can't seem to be in the same room with her without feeling so awkward and confused. Why do I feel this way around her?' The loud 'ding' of the elevator broke him free of his thoughts. He stepped into the empty elevator lift and pressed the button to the first floor. 'She must be thinking of me as a coward now. Mimi-chan, forgive me for leaving you like that..' 


	10. Chapter 10

Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too tired.. do I have to mention that I don't own Digimon? *yawns*  
  
Author's Note: If you haven't noticed, but if you've just started reading the fic on the 9th or 10th (September 02), I have revised the chapters and fixed up all of the typos and grammatical errors. I spent an hour reading each and every word that I wrote and added commas, letters, etc so that the story would be almost typo-free.  
  
This must be a little late in the fic, but Mimi calls all of her friends by their original Japanese names while some of the others call them by their American nickname (Mimi, Japanese names; others, American series names). She adds -kun to Yamato's name as a pet name she calls him. Oh, and another thing, Michael is the Michael from the show, but I made it so that he never met Mimi in his whole life. ;) Triangles, you might presume.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
IT was almost four hours since Matt had left the dorm and Mimi was lying quietly on her bed catching up on some books that she had to read for her class. Noticing that it was now a few minutes past 11 and that the Union would be vacant by that time, she closed her books and neatly put them in a pile to rest on her bedside drawer. She glanced over at Matt's empty half of the room (empty since he wasn't there, his walls are filled with posters of him and his band) and left the room. She soon noticed that she left a couple minutes too early because a kid across the hall called her name out. She sighed in disappointment to see the light-blonde haired boy running up to her in the hall. She locked the doors and greeted him with a polite, "Hello."  
  
It took him a few seconds to catch his breath. "I was wondering if you'd like to go hang with me around school. The pool is inaccessible right now, but we can think of other things to do along the way before the day ends and school starts its whole course again."  
  
"Umm, why not?" she replied helplessly cracking a weak grin. 'I should've left a few minutes later. What if Yamato-kun sees me like this? I'll probably get sick again and instead of falling into Yamato-kun's arms, Michael will be worried half to death about me. I wonder why Yamato-kun left. Did he want me to suffer with Michael?'  
  
Michael took her hand and pulled her through the hallways to the elevators. She had asked him a couple of times where he was going to take her, but he replied that they would talk it over at lunch. The elevator came and the two stepped in. He was talking to her non-stop about homework and such and she only kept half of her attention to it. 'This is going to take forever... I want to go hang out with my friends, but Michael will just pull me back in his direction. Does he even have any friends? Geez, I chose the worst time to leave my dorm. If only Yamato-kun hadn't left..'  
  
The two were now standing at the bottom floor of the hostel and were making their way out to the school grounds. Michael led her to the academy building and entered through the back. The two were standing at the entrance of the Student Union and were looking around for a good place to sit. There were three people eating lunch together and some people at the register. The two of them took a seat near the back. Some high decorative plants cleverly kept them from view by some people.  
  
"So, what would you like to eat?" Michael asked her drawing small circles on the table with his finger.  
  
She shook her head, "That's okay. I can go get my own lunch I have enough money." She smiled and stood up to go to the register. No one seemed to be taking orders, but she waited patiently.  
  
"Hey, Mimi. What would you like for lunch?"  
  
Mimi looked up and saw that Yolei was in her working uniform again and had a huge grin plastered onto her face. "Hey, Miyako."  
  
"I'm glad you're finally feeling better! I guess Matt must have told you what I said here yesterday. I don't think he likes me as a friend anymore." Yolei confessed. "But anyways, what are you doing here for lunch?"  
  
"I'm here with a friend, but I'm not really sure if he's a good friend." Mimi started. "Yamato-kun left me in the dorm a few hours ago and hasn't come back since. I was taken aback by his actions, but I'm sure we'll have something talked about later on. Besides, it doesn't really matter that much."  
  
Yolei had a strange sparkly look in her eyes. She took hold of her friend's hands, "You two would make the perfect couple! I have to get you two together! I've been waiting for something this great to happen and it has! Hmm, I'll get you two together before the Winter Ball rolls by and you two will be the standing Winter Princess and Prince! I can see it now -- Tachikawa Mimi and Ish --"  
  
Mimi was sweatdropping at the embarassment her friend was putting her in.  
  
"Tachikawa Mimi and who?" Michael blinked coming from behind Mimi. Yolei's jaw dropped.  
  
"Hai.. no one, Michael. My friend and I were just talking. That's all!" Mimi lied.  
  
Michael looked at her with a puzzled look in his eyes. "You look cute when you lie, but I can see some truth in that."  
  
"Mimi, who's your friend? He's really cute!" Yolei asked loudly in her ear. "He looks so adorable! Is he your date because I saw you come in here with him!"  
  
A group of high schoolers came into the Union. A guy with blonde hair walking in front stopped and stared at the three. Mimi gaped and felt like running away. 'Oh, my gosh.. What is Yamato-kun doing here?! What if he heard anything that Michael said to me?'  
  
A strange silence fell upon the large group. Matt turned away and took a seat at the table the group usually sat at. Some scattered remarks were said among the DigiDestined that followed him and Mimi, Yolei, and Michael were left silent.  
  
Mimi dropped her head slightly, tears welling up in her eyes. "Yamato-kun thinks I'm an idiot now.."  
  
Yolei watched her friend and Michael rest his hand on her shoulder and she brushed it off. A small tear trickled down her cheek and she turned so that the other two wouldn't see her crying. "I'm leaving. Thank you so much, Michael. Have a great day."  
  
"Wait, Mimi! What about lunch?" Yolei called to her. 


	11. Chapter 11

Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Nehh, I don't own Digimon.  
  
Author's Note: Hai, I've been gone for a short while, but I have been busy with school quite a bit. I hope these two chapters will make up for my short absense. I might rush through some things and I guess this might not be planned out too well. Err, enjoy! (Iie, made Mimi-chan too sad-ish. Ehh, hopefully, you'll understand why.)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11  
  
MATT stepped into his dorm room late at night and noticed the room being pitch-black. He flicked on his side of the lights and noticed that Mimi's bed was well-kept and unslept in. He looked at her clock on her bedside table and noticed that it was 9:30pm. He quickly changed into some clothes to sleep in. "It's weird.. Mimi's usually here when I get back. I wonder where she could be?"  
  
He closed his eyes and took a light nap. It was 11 when he woke up and there was still no sign of Mimi or anything. She didn't even leave a note. He took his cellphone and called her's.  
  
'Hey, this is Mimi. It's December 1st. If you're wondering what happened in the Union, that was nothing! Anyways, I might not be back at the hostel for a while, I'm out shopping for some things (mostly for Christmas), so I'll be back later on. I'll probably see you guys tomorrow during school or something, so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Wait for the beep and I guess you take from there! Ja ne!'  
  
Matt turned off his phone and collapsed in his bed. 'She's enjoying herself. She'll probably back in a while.'  
  
He was beginning to close his eyes when the door opened. Mimi stepped in carrying five rather large shopping bags in her hands. She let out a sigh and closed the door with her foot. 'Ohh, Yamato-kun is sleeping. I better keep quiet..'  
  
Matt's eyes opened slightly and he sat up on his bed. "Hey, you were out really late. How was your shopping?"  
  
She blinked at him and gave him a big grin. "It was great. I guess you got the message on my cellphone. The lines were extremely long and I had to stay there for a while. Anyways, how was your day?" she took a seat on her bed and brushed her hair with her pink brush.  
  
"It was good. Glad you're feeling better." Matt yawned and lay back down in his bed. "Good night, Mimi-chan. Long day tomorrow."  
  
"Hn. I'll see you in the morning, Yamato-kun." she unpacked the clothes she had bought (none of which were Christmas presents at all) and went to sort them out neatly. It was near eleven when she took to her bed. She had her hand on the switch of the light on her bed side table and she took one last glance at Matt. "Good night."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Matt woke up at three in the morning. He put the light on the lamp on his bedside table to low and noticed that Mimi was sleeping quietly. He smiled at her and went to get ready for his class. He took a shower and afterwards, went to waken Mimi to get ready. He took a seat on her bed and shook her gently so as not to get her mad at him. "Mimi, wake up."  
  
She groaned and woke up to see the Matt was already ready for school. "Am I late again?"  
  
"No, you're really early, but I suggest an early start would be best for you." he stood up and went to get his books while she got out of bed. "You can also get some breakfast from the Union if you'd like to come with me."  
  
She nodded happily and spent some time in the bathroom. After coming out refreshed, she grabbed her book bag and noticed that Matt was quietly humming some bars of a song while he played his guitar. She gave him a smile and sat down next to him on his bed. "I like your songs.. Is it still okay to go to the Union for breakfast? I didn't eat at all yesterday, I guess it might have slipped my mind while I went shopping."  
  
"Yeah," he agreed, putting his guitar away. The two of them left the room and walked through the hallways of the hostel building. The lights were quite dim, but a couple of students that had waken early were going about the halls to get to the elevators. Outside, the two walked quietly side by side as they made their way through the campus and came upon the back entrance of the Union. Half of the lights were turned on and a purple-haired girl was dozing on the cash register. She looked up to see Matt and Mimi standing before her looking up at the menu. "Hey, Matt, Mimi. Umm, what would you like to eat?"  
  
Matt ordered a coffee and paid his share. Mimi spent some time looking back and forth at the list and decided to get a frappucino. Yolei gave them their drinks and watched from the register as the two sat together at the a table not far away. She let out a sigh and whispered, "Hmm, they look so cute together."  
  
"Umm, Mimi. What's this about you and that Michael kid? You seemed pretty upset about that yesterday." he asked her as he stirred some creamer and sugar into his coffee.  
  
She put down her drink and looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Nothing, really. He dragged me to the Union and I guess there was this rather awkward moment yesterday. I was going to go out and go shopping, but I guess I ended up making a scene there. Yamato, are you jealous of him?"  
  
He blushed a deep red and looked down at the table. "What makes you think that?"  
  
She blinked at his answer and understood what he meant. She smiled and softly giggled, "Oh, I guess not. Hn, I wonder why I even asked that! I guess I was just thinking of something else."  
  
'Hm, I think she knows that I was.' Matt thought to himself as he took another sip from his cup. 'I guess I just blew it. I must have turned red again. Err, I'm sure she knows. She always seems to.'  
  
Yolei was still watching the two as they continued on with another conversation. She sighed and had a dreamy look upon her eyes. "Those two are great together, but I think Mimi's oblivious to what's going on around her. She saw Matt blush and she knows that he was jealous. Heh, she can understand why, but she doesn't know whether or not she likes him or not. How strange. She has to make up her mind soon. The dance is coming in a few weeks and guys will be going around school asking girls out. I wonder if they'll ask each other..."  
  
Matt and Mimi were laughing when they noticed that it was almost seven and the two of them had been talking for almost three hours. Yolei had changed to her school uniform and was taking orders from the students. The two had drained their cups and left to get to their classrooms. They stopped in front of Mimi's classroom and she waved good-bye to him as he went to his.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Yay, Mimi's happy again and Yolei's still dreaming of things. I couldn't think of anything good for the ending, so I'll put something up on chapter 12. 


	12. Chapter 12

Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon isn't owned by me  
  
Author's Note: *sigh* Please take it to your consideration that I am taking all of your reviews very seriously and some are just getting to me, a lot. Please try to move it down one level because I am trying to get this fic so that it suits other people's needs. For your information, I happen to have my own and I only take suggestions from people if asked. If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to write two stories at once and I lead a very busy life, and some rather harsh reviews have been written, so I try to follow it up as best as I can. This will be, by far the longest chapter upon request. Also, from a review from this and my other fic, 'Moonlight', I will make Mimi more 'happy' as you guys have pointed out as one of my worst flaws. This, I suppose, is probably the harshest and most serious A/N that I have written and this doesn't concern the people who have been very nice as to drop uplifting reviews. I thank you for that. *yawn* I'm getting tired, so enjoy the longest chapter and suggestions will be tried onto the fic to the best of my ability.  
  
Since upon request, I will make the fic go faster so as Mimi and Matt shall propose their feelings for each other. It has been pointed out a lot that you guys are just dying for them to say so. *sigh* I will speed this up more and this chapter will most likely be based on speech rather than the descriptive nature and surroundings for which this fanfic was written and mostly based on. I might as well just permanently remove Michael from the fic because annoyance and such, but that would make the fic look bad. Enjoy. - sakuramimato  
  
09302002 - Nani?! It's been a long time since I updated! Gomen nasai! I need a little help. Can someone tell me what AU and OC means?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12  
  
MIMI had been working on some of her homework on a park bench overlooking the lake reflecting the bright blue sky. The temperature seemed to have dropped since she got out of school and her winter uniform wasn't helping with the problem. She shivered slightly and wrapped her scarf around her neck and began tapping her pen on her cheek. 'I think I'm beginning to understand what Miyako was talking about. It's strange. She knows I don't feel for Yamato the way I think she does. But.. How should I know when we've only been putting distance between each other. Yamato seems to be wanting to fill the space between us.'  
  
An icy gust of wind blew past snapping her out of her thought. She shivered once more and put her work away. 'I don't understand any of this. Maybe Yamato and Miyako might know something that I don't?'  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Mimi walked into the dorm room and noticed that Yamato was quietly reading a book on his bed. He was still wearing his school uniform, but his green jacket was hanging from a hanger at the end of his bed. His head moved slightly, but didn't turn her way, when she closed the door behind her. The two didn't talk to each other as they both had been deep in thought (the thinking, was obviously, hurting Mimi's head).  
  
"Konnichi wa." Matt greeted her as he turned a page in his book.  
  
Mimi nodded and felt the color of her cheeks flush. "Hn, have you been here long?"  
  
"No. You've been gone for a while. Where have you been?" he asked her while she put her things away.  
  
"No where, really. Just around the place. Nothing of great importance." she replied. "Was I supposed to be with the group or something?"  
  
Yamato shook his head, went to stand up and put the book away. 'This is strange. Mimi-chan and I act as if we're complete strangers. What's going on?'  
  
The two were walking towards each other (Mimi to her bed, Matt to the door) and the two bumped each other. Her paper that she was going to write had fallen to the ground and they quickly knelt down to get her things. She looked down in embarassment. "Gomen nasai, Yamato-kun."  
  
"Iie, it's not your fault." he replied. Their hands brushed against each other and both or their faces turned a bright pink. They looked away from each other and Mimi picked up the rest of her things.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Are you coming?" a voice spoke from the hall outside their dorm.  
  
Mimi walked to her bed and took a seat looking down at the paper and book. Matt opened the door and found that Tai, Sora, Yolei, Ken, Kari, and TK were at the door. The six's faces were lit up and full of energy. "Are you coming, or not?"  
  
"Where are we going?" Matt asked the group that stood before him in confusion.  
  
"The Union, duh. Take Mimi with you! We're going there early so that the crowds don't come in. They're having a special and if you come with a partner, you get half off of you order!" Yolei exclaimed. "Come and get Mimi, Tai wants to eat as much as he can and won't tolerate lines if you guys stall!"  
  
"You think you guys could've told me earlier?" Yamato asked them with a frown. "I was going to go out somewhere, but I guess I have n6o choice but to tag along with you guys."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Matt. We have twenty minutes before the place gets crowded!" Tai said sternly. "No more appetizers now. Mimi, let's go!"  
  
Mimi had been writing down some sentences to a poor-quality essay that she was writing on Japanese history. She beamed in excitement. "If it beats doing this boring homework, I'm there!"  
  
"Arigatou!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Sora put a hand up to her cheek and sweatdropped at the odd scene of her boyfriend ordering everything off of the menu. "To think, getting half off of the food that Tai's going to eat, he's ordering twice as much and is paying the same amount. How is he able to eat all of that without throwing up?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kari giggled.  
  
Mimi stepped up to the counter and ordered. Yamato stood alongside her.  
  
"Mimi, I didn't know that you and Matt were going out." a familiar voice asked.  
  
She blinked in disbelief to see Michael standing before as he took orders. "Umm.. I...Iie, we aren't going out. What made you think that?"  
  
"You're getting your food for half the price, ne?" he asked her and she nodded. "This thing is for couples."  
  
"Mo ichi-do itle?! (Say that once more)" she gasped leaning forward on the counter. "Nobody ever told me about this! Miyako just said that you should bring a partner and you'd get your food for a smaller amount. She didn't say anything about couples."  
  
"Well, partly couples and couples that are going to the Winter Ball this week." Michael replied. "Miyako bends things and really meant 'couples'. She often does that. I take it that you two are going to the dance together?"  
  
Mimi was wide-eyed. "I'm not going to the dance or dating anyone right now. I.. I'm not really hungry right now."  
  
"What? Mimi, you have to eat something. It's dinner and you can't skip out." Matt replied taking a hold of her hand. "Listen, I'll pay for you and we'll get this over with. Does that sound okay?"  
  
"Yamato-kun. You're too nice. But --" she paused and noticed a gleam in his eyes that she'd never noticed before. "I guess 'no' isn't an option for you, is it?"  
  
She stepped behind him and felt awkward with him getting her food. When Matt went out of line to get to the others, she saw a look of jealousy in Michael's eye and cocked an eye-brow to that as she followed Matt to where the other six sat. Tai had three plates laid out for him and two of them had already been stacked on top of each other as he scarfed down the third plateful of food. Some of the kids were looking at the grotesque scene with expressions of embarassment on their faces.  
  
Tai looked up and began to speak as he ate his food while he talked. "What took you guys so long? We're almost done eating."  
  
Mimi quietly took a seat next to Matt and Sora and felt rather guilty recieving her food from Yamato. "Y-Yamato.. this --"  
  
"Don't worry about it." he replied, cutting her off.  
  
Yolei looked at the two of them blankly. "Are you two okay? You don't seem like yourselves."  
  
"Like anyone has been lately. The Winter Ball is coming up. How can anyone be acting themselves at one of the most important dances this year? This is the Christmas two people share together for the rest of the night." Sora added and noticed that Mimi looked uncomfortable. "Mimi, are you okay?"  
  
Mimi's pleading eyes looked up to her friend and she forced a fake smile. "I'm okay. There's nothing wrong with me. But.. Miyako, why didn't you tell me that this thing was for 'couples'? Please don't tell me that this was another one of your schemes again?"  
  
Yolei's glasses slid down her nose. "What else am I supposed to say? You and Matt are going to the dance, right?"  
  
"Well, just thinking of it, I never really thought of going with anyone." Mimi replied placing her index finger on her cheek. "I really don't know."  
  
The other kids' jaws dropped. TK sat confused. "You aren't going?"  
  
"Ehh. Not really, I never really had the chance to prepare for it. It's on Saturday, I suppose and I don't even have a dress or anything suitable to wear for a dance! I think I'll pass.."  
  
Yolei quickly stood up with fire burning in her eyes. "You have to go, you just have to! This is the first ever dance that you're going to at OA and you can't just miss out! You're going and you'll have to take Matt with you whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Matt, you wouldn't mind going to the dance, would you?" Mimi asked turning her attention away from Yolei to him.  
  
"Naw, I don't mind. I'd rather go there than stay practicing for the band." he replied taking a drink.  
  
"But Matt, I thought you've already had a lot of offers to go to the dance with all of those fans of yours?" Sora asked him a bit confused with the change.  
  
He scoffed, "Those fans are fanatics and they're going all over school asking everyone from my band. I'd rather go to the dance with someone that wouldn't have a heart attack if they went with me."  
  
"Well. I guess that's a good enough answer.." Yolei replied feeling an awkward vibe among the group. Scattered replies of agreement were muttered. "You've got yourself a date, Mimi."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Oh, no. This isn't the way that I planned it, but I have to get this fic finished! I need to finish 'Moonlight' (it will be a short story which I will add a pre-quel to it in the future) and I have a great idea for this new Mimato fic that I really want to publish really soon, but I don't have the time to! This chapter was not all that great, in my opinion, but I hope it satisfies you. It's a bit cheesy..  
  
Anyways, I will have this fic finished by Chapter 15 and if I decide to add more, it will be up to Chapter 20, but I highly doubt that. This will fall into a sequel, so you just wait.  
  
Q: What does AU mean? 


	13. Chapter 13

Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon, do you think I own it?  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to have the fic finished by November, Thanksgiving the latest because I am starting on a new fic about Mimato again with Mimi transferring schools to Odaiba but instead will have more social problems than her DigiDestined/personal problems. I hope the 12th chapter didn't kill the whole story that much.  
  
I promise that this fic will be done either the next chapter or chapter 15. I really want to get this over with, but I don't want to make this into a fic that 'has a good story, but a crappy ending'.  
  
Arigatou for the reviews!  
  
10242002 - If you're wondering how in Chapter 11 it was December 1st and now it's like December 22 or something (do they celebrate Christmas on December 25th in Japan?). There was a long time passage between Chapter 11 and 12 just to clear that up! The weather changes might be stranger than normal, but it's a fic, so it won't be much of a problem. Also, to fit the 15-chapter plan I have, the chapters will be short, so I'll post them quicker.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Mimi had been zoning out looking as if she was staring out the window. The weather had dropped a couple extra temperatures, but no signs of any white flecks of white falling from the sky. She had been in a reverie about what would happen during the Winter Ball in three days that she had a magazine on winter dresses open in front of her (she had forgotten to pick out a dress).  
  
The silent closure of the door caught her attention and saw that Matt had entered the room, his faint figure reflecting palely off of the window. She let out an inaudible sigh and greeted him in a quiet voice loud enough for him to catch, "Yamato.. About that thing in the Union. Are you okay with that?"  
  
There was no reply for a while. Matt felt a growing tension in the room and gave in to her question. He took a seat on his bed and quickly buried his hands in the pocket of his pants. "No, I'm okay with it. You aren't having any thoughts about Yolei and them pushing us into the two of us going to the dance together, are you?"  
  
'He's lying about my question.' Mimi thought cocking an eyebrow. She placed her elbows on the magazine and rested her chin in her hands. "No, I don't have any thoughts, but this is a little awkward. I mean, you and me going to the dance. Yolei pretty much forced us into it, will reputations be destroyed if we don't go? I don't want you to feel like you were forced into this."  
  
Matt had drawn his guitar out of its case and was strumming it softly. "You don't have to worry. It's not apocalyptic or anything. To tell you the truth, I have never gone to the Winter Ball, or any dance, for that matter. I only go if my band was asked to perform, but we only did that once."  
  
"Hm, I understand. How come you've agreed to go with me?" she asked him as she stared at his reflection from the window.  
  
"That, I still haven't any answer to." he replied with a warm grin. Standing up, he placed his guitar in its brown case. He walked towards the door and stood watching her. "I'll see you later, Mimi-chan."  
  
He left the room and closed the door after seeing her smile back. Looking, down, she spotted some palely colored pink dresses on the page her magazine was left open in. The dress was a Randolph Duke silver tulle halter dress with sterling silver necklace. She looked up and noticed Yamato walking across the campus by himself and she smiled warmly. Grabbing her green jacket, she stormed out of her room taking her credit card with her.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Woah, where's Mimi?" Yolei asked Sora and Kari. Her eyes were fixed on her watch and it had changed to 22:48.  
  
"Yolei, the longer you look at your watch, the slower everything will go. I'm sure Mimi's okay. If she's shopping, then she'll never get out of that Christmas-shopping mob any time soon." Sora replied.  
  
The three of them had been waiting for Mimi for almost an hour and they had become a little impatient waiting for her. They had eaten an after-dinner snack while they were in the Union and the place was beginning to shut down.  
  
"Yolei, maybe she's sitting in her room talking with Matt or sleeping already. She probably needs to catch up on her beauty rest for the dance. Since school's been out, we've seen less of her, so maybe she decided to go somewhere else?" Kari assumed, her eyes getting a little droopy.  
  
Sora took a sip of water from her cup, "No, Mimi would never do that.."  
  
Through the entrance of the Student Union, a girl had walked into the half-lit room and ran to their table. The three girls sitting down were looking at the worn out Mimi and were looking at her questionably.  
  
"Mimi, where've you been?" Yolei asked her.  
  
She raised up the single shopping bag in her hand and took a seat next to Yolei, putting the bag on the floor next to her. "I'm sorry. The place was mobbed, most of the people from school."  
  
"You're cutting down on your spending. I never expected this day would come." Sora giggled.  
  
"Why'd it take you long?" Kari asked her.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, every line was packed. I had no other choice but to go to the Express Lines. Can you believe that they only allow you to have ten items in that line? I nearly had to drop everything the I had except for the major ones. It was a nightmare." she paused catching her breath. "Even that line had a dozen or more people."  
  
The three nodded in agreement. Kari gave a smile, "That's why we usually buy before Christmas so we don't have to worry about all of the crazy things that go on. It really does get packed this time of year."  
  
"Hmm, I'll have keep that in mind for the future." Mimi replied.  
  
"Mimi-chan, you're really special for Matt to want to take you to the dance. He's never gone to any of the dances with any girl before." Sora explained. "This is his last two years and then he'll be going on tour with his band around the world. He must find something really different in you. He's never gone with anyone before."  
  
"I know, he told me about it before he went out to practice." Mimi stated. "He didn't seem like it was much of a great deal, but I had expected that he had been asked by a lot of girls to go to the dance with him."  
  
"You won't believe how many, but that's completely true." Kari replied. "Even the most popular girls had asked him and even begged, but he turned them all down. He doesn't ask any girls or goes out with anyone, which is a little strange, but he must have his reasons."  
  
"Yeah," Mimi agreed. "Yamato's got a lot of secrets. When he'll tell them is a mystery, as well."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: ^-^* Yay! Chapter 13 turned out to be one of the best! ;D 


	14. Chapter 14

Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon, me no own.  
  
Author's Note: This fic will be finished by Halloween or the week proceeding that. One more chapter after this! (Is looking for chocolate-covered rice ball treat.)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Two days before the dance, the campus of Odaiba Academy had turned into a gloomy, gray graveyard. The campus of the school had become bare and isolated. Some students had gone home to celebrate Christmas while others stayed for the dance. In the dorm room 112K, Mimi Tachikawa was gazing dreamily at the dress she had gotten for the dance with a glassy look in her eyes. Trying not to disturb a single thread on the beatiful gown, she slowly and neatly put the gown away as if it were made of crystal. "Yamato will love this dress, I'm sure. It might be a little light for the weather, but what more can I do than sacrifice some things for this dance to go right. Besides, to Yamato, I must be special to him for him to agree to come with me."  
  
She had been sitting in the dorm for two hours. Yamato had gone before she had noticed, (she had waken up at noon) and was left in the empty dorm to sit in silence. Finding the silence a bit annoying she decided to take a walk around the grayish school. I faint mist lingered in the sky where a fog seemed to be suspended in mid-air; barely moving, barely changing. Mimi had on her designer shirt, white mini-skirt and knee-high boots. She shivered as she walked through the lifeless campus of the school. It felt as if things were nonexistent on the cold grounds.  
  
Walking around and pacing a bit, back and forth, she could hear a faint sound of music ringing through the pale silhouette of the forest (yes, the school is really big). Feeling drawn to the music, she followed her instinct of going to the music. She came upon a somewhat large pool of water, barely 40 feet in diameter. The lightly shadowed silhouette of a person was sitting on the grass playing a guitar. She inched nearer and whispered, "Yamato?"  
  
The music stopped and with the 10-foot distance between the two, his azure eyes looked at her sharply. "Oh, it's you."  
  
Taking a couple more steps just to see him in full view, she looked at him questioningly, "You seem offended by my presence. Yamato, it's as if you're avoiding me."  
  
"Don't... start crying." he said looking away. "I'm not avoiding you. I've been busy lately and have barely had the time to keep you company, let alone keep everything else in my social and personal life in order. This is the hardest time of year for me. You, personally, should know why. Three years, Christmas Day."  
  
"I don't understand. You were fine with this yesterday and now you have been putting distance between the two of us, making some great escape of yours. Yamato, tell me what's wrong." she looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"There is nothing wrong. You shouldn't have come here." he said coldly as he threw a rock into the pool. "I wish I could tell you what's wrong, but I don't want you to feel bad or anything. I just have to get everything in my life back to order. All of the things that are going on right now are nauseating and I'm unable to keep up. Give me time and I'll get back."  
  
"I understand," she replied turning away feeling a bit of sympathy for him, "but I really don't."  
  
Not wanting to see her leave, he spoke up once more. "Mimi-chan, I will still go with you to the dance, I promise."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
[ December 24 ]  
  
"Yamato, I don't understand him. It's a wonder why none of those other girls that had asked him probably never asked again." Mimi said sourly as she put on the dress that she had bought. "I'll never understand him, he's all a big mystery, never wanting to show any light on anything."  
  
She paused and looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. "I can't stay mad at him. I can't stay mad at anyone for long. He has his reasons, he always does. He just never seems to want to have to do anything with anyone... That just completely didn't make sense. It's Christmas, Yamato should be happy, I should be happy. I should be the one there to make him happy."  
  
It was 20:43 and the dance would be starting in three hours. She had straightened her hair and flipped it out on the ends like her usual style. A couple of ringlets were scattered about her head and her glistening honey hair sparkled with the bit of glitter she had added. She had spent four hours on her hair at the salon a couple blocks away near the mall and had on a strappy pair of white heels. The pink tint in her dress almost looked white in the bright lighting. She sighed and added some gloss to her lips and stepped out of the bathroom and stood next to her bed. Yolei, Sora, and Kari had called her a few minutes ago that they'd meet her at the dance (held at the large gym in the academy building) with their dates.  
  
Glancing at the watch on her bedside, it read 21:16 and still, no sign of Matt anywhere giving her more time to prepare for midnight. She heaved out a sigh of nervousness and jumped up hearing the sound of her cell phone ringing. 'Oh, no. I hope Yamato isn't going to call saying that he'll be late..'  
  
She picked up her phone and before she could answer, the caller on the other side replied quickly. 'Oh, Mimi dear. It's us from Europe.'  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Short chapter, a little bit of confusion, secrets told and still kept. One more chapter. 


	15. Chapter 15

Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Last chapter, I don't own Digimon.  
  
Author's Note: *sobs* This is the last chapter! I loved writing this fic. It's like a little soap opera, just not too much of the soap.. and the opera. Oh, well. Did you get a kick from the last one? I'm filling in the gaps, but you'll see. A little stroll and the two shed some unshed tears.  
  
10272002 - Sorry about the cliffhanger. The end of the last chapter was supposed to be the beginning of this one, so I took it out of this chapter to make the last one shorter. I'm surprised that I'm finding the time to finish this all!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Ohh. But --" Mimi stammered. "You can't do that!"  
  
'We thought you'd love it to come back.'  
  
"No, not today, why does it have to be today?!" she cried backing up to the door. "You don't know how important --"  
  
"Room service." a voice called after knocking on the door behind her.  
  
"You're not kidding..." she quivered as she dropped the cell phone. She quickly opened the door and ran past the guys standing there. The guys shrugged and entered the dorm as they carried bags of luggage.  
  
Mimi had run quickly through the halls, unaware of Michael passing through the halls nearly knocking him down. She stopped in front of the elevators and looked down as she left her hand on the down button. When the doors of the empty elevator shaft opened, she stepped in and stood there looking at here reflection in the walls. "What can I say to Yamato? I just wanted to get close to him again and I'm being torn away from him."  
  
'I'm not avoiding you. I've been busy lately and have barely had the time to keep you company, let alone keep everything else in my social and personal life in order. This is the hardest time of year for me. You, personally, should know why. Three years, Christmas Day.'  
  
She gasped and blinked a couple of tear drops out of her eyes. "'Three years Christmas Day.'" The elevator had opened and she walked past a crowd of people checking out to go home. She paid no attention to the remarks that were targeting her. She took a run to the near-empty campus and walked to the Academy Building walking through the dark, empty halls. "I -- I can't leave this. It's only been a month, but Odaiba, I should be here. But... I can't go against my parent's decision. Yamato, gomen nasai."  
23:30 - Mimi had been in the Academy Building for three hours, thinking about all of the things that had happened the past month and trying to remember what had happened three years ago. She snapped out of it and walked out to the courtyard of the school, taking a seat at the edge of the water fountain in the middle. Some ivy had grown over the fountain and she sat there taking a dead flower into her hand.  
  
"I have to go.. tonight, I suppose. Hopefully, none of them will figure out that I have gone." she smiled. "Talk about de ja vu all over again. I feel as if this has happened before, I just can't put my finger on it."  
  
She dropped the flower into the still water of the fountain and sat watching the gray clouds that could be seen in the sky.  
23:42 - Matt had finished practicing with his band and was going back to the dorm to pick up Mimi for the dance. He was holding a corsage with pink and white flowers in his trembling hands. 'I hope I don't look dorky in this suit. Is my hair nice? Did I put enough gel? I hope she doesn't hate this corsage. Geez, am I sweating?'  
  
A group of guys were rolling down five or six of bags of luggage across the hall. Matt let out a short laugh, 'Someone must be leaving really late for Christmas.' He continued on walking and came up to his dorm. Putting the key through the key hole, he noticed that the door was already unlocked. "Nani?"  
  
The room was dark and cold when he had entered. Turning on the lights, he noticed that something was awry when he looked at the room in full view. The half of the room that Mimi had occupied was empty, not a single thing that she had was there. The sheets of her bed where clean and white, not like the pink one the she had replaced it with.  
  
He felt a pit growing in his stomach as his spirit began to sink. Opening the door even more, he noticed that he had hit something behind it.   
It was Mimi's pink cell phone and a phone number was still on the screen of it. There was also a voicemail and feeling a little bit curious about what was going on, he took the cellphone with him and walked to the balcony of the dorm room getting to her voicemail.  
  
'You have one new message: Mimi, I don't know why you hung up on us, but you have to go to the Odaiba Airport. You'll have a ticket waiting for you and your luggage will already by loaded. Please don't get mad at us, this is the only flight we could get to have you home by Christmas. Your flight leaves at midnight, we'll pick you up at 8pm.'  
  
"She's leaving again. I knew this was too good to be true. Mimi-chan leaves again. It's a recurring nightmare." he frowned, putting the cell phone in his pocket. He stared angrily out into the horizon, his gaze falling upon a figure seated at the fountain in the courtyard. She sat alone looking up at the sky. He blinked in disbelief, 'Mimi?'  
  
Making haste, he quickly went to see if he was right. The elevator was now packed with students getting ready to go to the dance. When the elevator stopped on to bottom floor, he pushed his way through the crowd and ran towards where he had seen Mimi. He stopped at the water fountain and saw that no one was there. "I must be seeing things. That couldn't have been Mimi. She's probably already left."  
  
He took a seat on the edge of the water fountain and held the corsage in his hands, looking down at it. "Mimi-chan.."  
  
A pair of amber eyes were peeking around the statue on the fountain. She stood up and walked towards him, her pink dress flowing freely with the cold wind. "Yamato-kun?"  
  
He looked up and saw her caring face. A sad smile was the only expression that was seen and her face was pale from being in the cold for a long time. "Mimi-chan, I thought you had left."  
  
"I'm still not sure. I wanted so much to stay here, Yamato, but I have to go. My parents want me to." she confessed.  
  
"What do you want to do?" he asked her.  
  
"Stay here."  
  
"It should be your choice, Mimi-chan." he replied. He handed her the corsage that he had had. "I got this for you for Christmas. It was just like the one that I was going to give you three years ago."  
  
"But I left that day." she replied. Taking the corsage she put it on her right wrist and gave a warm smile. "I want to stay.. with you, Yamato. I just wish I could change everything so that we could be together."  
  
"Me too." he whispered giving her a hug. A fleck of white fell onto his head. The two looked up and noticed that white flecks were falling from the sky.  
  
The two smiled and noticed that it was finally snowing. Mimi whispered. "I wish that this would last forever. Us being together, Yamato. But.."  
  
He looked at her in confusion. "You're going, aren't you?"  
  
She nodded sadly. "Yamato-kun, we'll meet again. I know we will. I just can't leave my parents like this. I hope you understand."  
  
"I do." he replied. She returned his hug and walked quickly to the school gates. Looking back, she saw him watching her take her leave. He retreated to the school when she was no longer visible in the light mist.  
  
"I'll come back, Yamato." she whispered with a tear running down her cheek.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: It's done.. Do I hear a sequel? ;) 


End file.
